The Fight of the Dragon
by King OF tHe SONIC WRITERS-360
Summary: Mario and Sonic go up against a dragon...
1. Chapter 1

**THE DRAGON**

**Chapter 1: **_**Prologue**_

While Mario and Sonic were walking a giant dragon came. It picked up Sonic and took him to a castle.

While Mario was chasing after the dragon suddenly a statue of Dr. Eggman appeared. Then Dr. Eggman came out of the statue and punched Mario into the statue. (DUN DUN DUN!)

Inside the statue Mario saw spiky balls moving towards him. As he approached the formidable forces, gas sprouted out of the balls, causing the plumber to fall asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**Trouble in the Statue**_

Mario had been running when he saw a ghost. Then he saw an elevator. He went into the elevator, but he was shocked to find out that the machine didn't have a floor There was just one humongous, gaping black hole.

"Aaahhhhh!" BOOM!

Mario frowned and took in his new surroundings. "Wait a minute…I went in a circle."

Suddenly a sharp noise blasted into his eardrums. KAPOW! "What was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**Trouble in the Castle**_

Sonic was locked up in a cage.

He tried to get out, but each time he made the attempt he would get hit by a chili-dog.

Sonic saw a door. He pried it open and found an _evil_ chili-dog. "Noooo! Who could have done this?" The freaked out hedgehog said while screaming.

Then mustard shot out of the crazed food and splattered roughly into his face. He saw an enormous human who looked like they wanted to eat him.

A chili-dog tried to grab Sonic, but the hot dog was eaten before it could reach the blue blur.

Sonic fell safely to the ground, holding his hand above the brutal beats of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **_**Beat Down**_

A black hole appeared right before Sonic. BOOM!

"Get off of me!" Mario said.

A chili-dog went into the ghost that had plagued Mario earlier.

Sonic smirked. "Looks like it's time for a beat down!"

FIGHT! Mario and Sonic vs. one hundred chili-dog ghosts!

Round one! Sonic punched five ghosts while turning into his super-spin ball form. Mario jumped on one of the ghosts and destroyed it with one of his twirling, oval punches…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_**Round Two! Fight!**_

Eighty-Six chili-dog ghosts against Sonic and Mario.

It's the ghost's turn. FIGHT!

One of the ghosts sucked up some of Mario's energy. Another ghost was spraying Sonic with mustard, and then the apparition punched the blue blur.

The ghosts then shoved the two heroes through a door.

ROAR! Bowser picked up the two unfortunate adventurers and threw them into the dragon's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_**Tails and Peach**_

"Aaaaahhhh!" Both Mario and Sonic screamed as they entered the dragon's belly.

Boing! "Sonic, wake up!"

Sonic moaned as he took in his best friend's two tails waving in the distance. "Ugh, am I dreaming? I really hope I am…"

"Nope, we're all stuck in the dragon's body," Tails said sadly.

Sonic frowned. "What happened?"

"Well, this is what happened…"

_**XxX….Nine hours later…XxX**_

"…and that's what happened!" Tails said with a smile while Sonic did a face palm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_**Bowser Jr. Fake**_

Mario and Sonic were walking around when they saw Bowser Jr. An evil worm was next to him.

Mario and Sonic defeated the worm, but that allowed Bowser Jr. to escape. They followed him.

They found another worm, but it was a lot bigger than the one they had just fought. They stole the worm and continued after Bowser Jr.'s trail.

They finally caught up to Bowser Jr., who was currently pulling out what seemed like another rabid koopa. The one he pulled out was the _real_ Bowser Jr., so the clone ended up dieing right after releasing the original koopa…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_**Super Sonic**_

Sonic and Mario got trapped in a cage that was really close to the acid pools within the dragon's stomach. Sonic couldn't escape, so he turned into Super Sonic and blasted himself out of the cage.

He then took Mario and flew out of the dragon's mouth. Then he destroyed the dragon.

Tails and Peach came out just in time. Everyone was ready to relax, but before they could attempt to rest a giant Eggman approached them.

Eggman punched Mario and Sonic, sending them up into the sky before landing at the front of the castle…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **_**Chase Scene…**_

Tails and Peach were running away from Bowser. As they ran, Peach tripped over a plant and slid down into a hole, dragging a screaming fox with her. They both entered a portal and were sent into a different dimension.

Tails frowned at her before setting off into another run as a giant snowman scared them. Tails picked up Peach and flew her into the air. Dr. Eggman's ship zoomed by the duo, the propellers cutting off the fox's powerful tails…


End file.
